Return of the titans
by Zillaalien
Summary: Halien is back. And not happy. When it gets out of hand Godzilla will need help. From a couple of returning titans.


(Well I put to much work into making Halien so he needs more than one fanfic. Godzilla and Gamera are owned by Toho Co LTD. I still own Halien.)

In the year 2000 the king of monsters defeated a monster called Halien. Who killed two other Kaiju before fighting Godzilla. When the fight finally ended Godzilla and all of earth though Halien had been destroyed to the last molecule. They were horribly wrong. In the year 2007 he would return.

A security guard just left his work place. A nuclear power plant they had put near Osaka. It had been a normal day with no accidents. These days they had to be careful with there nuclear power plants because of Godzilla. That would be the least of there problems. The guard looked to his car. He would go home to his family and get the day off tomorrow. Than something caused the ground to shake.

A giant fin came out of the ground. It sent nearby cars flying and almost kill the security guard. The men working at the power plant were immediately caught off guard. Before they could even call for help the fin rammed into the power plant causing several explosions. The cries for help went completely unheard as the building collapsed on the workers killing them instantly. Than the fin rammed into a large cylinder which caused the whole area to be engulfed in flame.

Within a matter of hours the Japanese government knew about the destruction. With no evidence to prove otherwise they immediately blamed the most likely candidate. Godzilla. They had not seen the titan since that day in 2004 when he single headedly defeated the Xilien army. Even after that heroic display they didn't trust the creature since all the destruction it had caused in the past. Meanwhile an old friend of Halien's was now the chairman of G-Force.

Ikitto- "Your saying Godzilla attacked again?"

G-Force member- "Yes he attacked the nuclear power plant near Osaka."

Ikitto- "Do you have pictures of the incident?"

G-Force member- "No but we can take you there only we have to wear the suits required."

Ikitto- "Lets go."

In a matter of two hours Ikitto arrived at the scene with the suits that make people look like astronauts. After looking at the scene for 30 minutes she pretty much gave up.

Ikitto- "There is no evidence to prove that Godzilla did this."

G-Force- "Than what did?"

Ikitto- "I don't know but somehow this fells familiar."

G-Force member- "Ok lets go."

While the member said this he saw that Ikitto was looking at something. Something dark blue.

Ikitto- "No not him again."

G-Force member- "Not who?"

Ikitto- "Halien is back."

Back in the G-Force building two familiar men were training. Ozaki and Captain Gordon. Even with Ozaki being a Keizer mutant Gordon could still give him a fight. Well when he was giving Gordon a little bit of a chance.

Than a small alarm stopped there training. They left to the surveillance immediately. Only Gordon tripped Ozaki mid way there. Than he said "That's for kicking me in the face while I wasn't ready." Only he said it with a smile on his face. In a matter of minutes they reached the destination.

Ikitto- "4:36 seconds beat your old record I see. Anyway there is a particularly dangerous Kaiju coming to Japan."

Gordon- "Does this mean we finally get to face your boyfriend Godzilla?"

Ikitto- "Very funny, No it is a monster that almost killed Godzilla in the year 2000."

Though Ikitto did have a little soft spot for Godzilla.

Ozaki- "Orga didn't do that much damage to Godzilla."

Ikitto- "Try Halien."

Ozaki- "I though Godzilla completely destroyed Halien."

Ikitto- "So did the rest of the world. Somehow the Xiliens didn't find him. Could he have been regenerating?"

Ikitto- "Probably. Anyway you have to take the Gotengo to the waters near Osaka so you can kill him before it can do any major damage. Understood?"

Gordon- "Understood." Meanwhile what Gordon was thinking was "Finally I get to kill another one of those buggers.

Immediately the Gotengo went to the water near Osaka. It had been hours since they arrived and they couldn't find a single piece of dark blue what wasn't the ocean.

Gordon- "Take us back to base."

Ozaki- "Wait what is that?"

Gordon- "What?"

A giant fin shot straight out of the water. A very dark blue and it was heading for the Gotengo. Quickly the crew prepared to submerge and engage Halien.

Than a head popped out of the water. A crocodilian head only smoother. Looking at the ship were a pair of blood red eye's.

(Now I have to get back to long needed to be updated Aliens vs. Jason. See ya soon.)


End file.
